


Cover:  The Detective and the Pin-up

by XistentialAngst



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/pseuds/XistentialAngst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A book cover for my fic "The Detective and the Pin-Up".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover:  The Detective and the Pin-up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Detective and the Pin-Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472711) by [XistentialAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XistentialAngst/pseuds/XistentialAngst). 



I have been having fun lately adding covers to epub files and building my ipad library.  So I made a cover for my story "The Detective and the Pin-Up".  Here it is for anyone who wants to grab it!  If anyone else wants to make an alternative cover, I'd love to see it and add it here!  XA

 

 

ETA:  10/7/2012 improved the cover.


End file.
